


The Principal will see you now (seriously it's about that shirt)

by Serenity_Searcher



Series: Clexa Week 2019 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2019, Day 4, F/F, High School idiots, clexa married, female presenting nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Searcher/pseuds/Serenity_Searcher
Summary: Clarke is teaching a class of immature teenagers when the airconditioning works a bit too well.





	The Principal will see you now (seriously it's about that shirt)

**Author's Note:**

> So slowly working through these prompts, I'm determined to actually finish them, even though something feels slightly off about this one. I hope you guys enjoy it even if you can tell something's wrong (if you can figure it out let me know what it is).

** The Principal needs to see you (that shirt is distracting) **

 

Clarke Griffin looked out over her class of students, they had been fairly quiet all lesson but something in the last twenty minutes had unsettled the boys and one or two of the girls. It was a colder day and their building’s heater was having a bit of trouble. As she turned back to face the class once more there was a ripple of boys looking like they were trying to not pay attention, with one of them dropping his phone onto his lap. Subtlety was clearly not the strong point of any of them.

“Allright Finn, give me your phone, you know the rules, the rest of you what has got you so worked up?” Clarke asked as she walked to Finn’s desk and grabbed the phone, it was still unlocked and in the camera mode.

“Oh things are going tit’s up for Finn” Bellamy whispered, loudly enough for Clarke to hear and when she turned to Bellamy saw that his phone was on his desk, partially hidden.

“Phone, funny guy” Clarke said holding her hand out then she thought that Bellamy was about to refuse and so she just took the phone, it was filming something.

“Hey I need that.” Bellamy’s protests were cut short with a glare from Clarke as she went to her desk at the front of the room.

“Nobody records a high school class with a phone hidden like you did.” Clarke said, her voice making it clear that nobody was safe. With a glance at the images on the white board; discussing how penguins kept themselves warm and then back to the phones she had confiscated and realised that they hadn’t been recording, or photographing the class, they had been photographing her. The cold air in the room had made her nipples visible through her shirt and in a room full of teenagers they were being immature about it.

“Actually, everybody bring your phones up to this desk, unlocked right now” Clarke demanded, some of the students seemed to be annoyed, some were worried and some were frantically attempting to erase content “phones above heads, you are not to alter anything on them.”

When the whole class had unlocked their phones and placed them on her desk Clarke opened their photo albums and found that 13 of her students had videos or pictures detailing her erect nipples.

“So, since you have all decided to not only be completely immature but incredibly inappropriate. I don’t care if you weren’t recording or taking pictures the fact is you allowed it to happen.” Clarke said as she stood and started to pace the front of the room, cleaning the board as she did so.

“Miss Griffin why are we all getting punished?” came a question from one of the students; Ontari who had been one of the ones doing the recording.

“Ontari don’t even try to play innocent in this, I saw your phone with it’s pictures and videos. Right now, all twenty of you are going to write a full letter of apology for your actions this period. In addition to this you will all be serving detention” Clarke’s anger was being felt by the whole class, her blue eyes were giving every student an icy glare.

“How much detention?”

“That depends on what I find on each phone. I will let the evidence decide for you.” Clarke’s voice was venomous, as if daring anyone to make a complaint. She looked at each student, many of them were trying to avoid her gaze and yet nobody was doing anything, “Apology letters, NOW,” her commanding tone was finally met with the rustle of paper as the students started to work on their letters.

They had only been working a few minutes before Finn swaggered up to Clarke’s desk and dropped a single sheet of paper there and reached for his phone before Clarke’s hand whipped out and snatched his wrist.

“Did you really think that a messily written _I’m sorry_ was enough of an apology?” Clarke asked, eyes staring into Finn, making him uncomfortable.

“You said write an apology which is what I did” Finn said, clearly trying to charm his way out of trouble but his efforts only angered Clarke further.

“You need to write at least two pages, explaining why your behaviour was inappropriate, unethical, rude, predatory behaviour is wrong, why you did it and apologise to me personally for treating me the way you have. The longer it takes you the worse it’s going to be for you, for all of you” Clarke said to the whole class, she was beyond pissed.

Clarke realised that even though she had carefully documented all the evidence that she had caught her students with she realised that if she wanted to punish them she would need to get the principal involved as well. With a sigh she sent a text to the principal.

  1. **Griffin:** Got a serious problem here. Want to punish whole class, can you get Kane to come to the office, maybe in half an hour?
  2. **Woods:** What could be so bad that you want to get the police involved?
  3. **Griffin:** _Attached 1 image_
  4. **Woods:** Is that you? Is this what I think it is?
  5. **Griffin:** Thirteen of my students were filming or photographing my nipples showing through my shirt. I don’t want police, more just Kane, give them a proper scare.
  6. **Woods:** Those kids are in serious trouble, calling Kane now.
  7. **Griffin:** See you soon.



Clarke allowed herself the briefest of smiles at the messages before she returned to her icy stare and watched as her students wrote out lengthy apologies, every now and then a student would look up and around and Clarke would home in on them with a laser like focus and they would quickly return to their letter. The sound of the bell ringing brought a loud sigh of relief was quickly silenced by Clarke.

“Who said that this was over? Sit back down” Clarke was incredibly angry and watching them try to get out of it or put in minimal effort to their apologies was doing nothing to calm her down. “Letters to the front, and then all of us are going to the front office.”

“Are you really going to punish every single one of us? How bad are we talking?” Came a question from the back of the class; Niylah. Niylah had been one of the few students totally innocent in this fiasco and Clarke almost laughed that out of everyone the open lesbian in the class was the one to behave. So much for the predatory lesbian.

“Those of you who are innocent, your punishment ends here and as for how long I will punish the rest of you will depend on the quality of your apology letter and behaviour. Finn you are looking at an awfully long time being punished” Clarke stopped at the door to the office, she looked through the window and saw that Kane and her girlfriend Lexa were standing there waiting, serious expressions on their faces. “In” Clarke said opening the door and pointing and felt like something had gone right with them all seeming subdued and resigned to a very long punishment.

Principal Lexa Woods stood in the open space, arms folded across her chest and a strong stance and her best murder face on; she was beyond normal anger especially since she had spent the past three years as Principal trying to create a culture of respect for everyone, especially women. Watching the students shuffle in she took careful notes of who was in this particular group; Finn Collins immediately stuck out and he wasn’t even looking too uncertain. The idiot never did understand when he crossed the line, well he was confident until his eyes fell on Constable Kane; a police officer in full uniform looking just as unhappy as Lexa did.

Clarke standing behind her students gave Kane and Lexa a soft smile in thanks. Neither Kane nor her wife Lexa smiled in return, but Lexa did look at Clarke and there was a slight twinkle in her eye that Clarke recognised as her having fun, she hadn’t had a decent chance to be super scary in a long time and if it were a better situation Clarke might have enjoyed it too.

“Sit” Lexa’s voice was hard and commanding and left no room for any form of disobedience and Clarke wondered if anyone would be stupid enough to test her. The first test would be if any of them complained about the lack of chairs.

“On what?” Bellamy said and Clarke sighed, if it wasn’t one of them it was the other although she would have bet on Finn to be the idiot this time.

“The floor, if you’re going to behave like children I will treat you like them; even though this is a very adult and very serious matter your behaviour after getting caught has been incredibly childish so sit on the floor.” Lexa said, her voice never getting louder but more threatening with every word spoken.

“It has come to my attention that the majority of you have been caught filming Mrs Griffin and not for educational purposes. The message I have received is that her nipples, a natural body part experienced a natural reaction to colder temperatures and were therefore showing through her shirt and you decided to film this. Is this information accurate?” Lexa asked, looking each student in the eye.

“If it’s all so natural why is it such a big deal?” Finn said and Clarke sighed, audibly.

“Glad you asked Phillip,” Lexa said and ignored Finn’s protests that his name was Finn. “Despite the natural processes taking place society and evidently everyone who filmed or took pictures still view it as something embarrassing. The actions that you have taken have decided that you have ignored all the mandatory respect classes of the previous years and seen it as embarrassing and recording it. The sheer amount of disrespect and potential for future issues is the reason that we have invited Police Chief Kane here as well.”

“Now it is my understanding that you wrote apology letters, and have had your phones confiscated, Clarke may you pass the evidence up to us?” Kane said and Clarke gave the Principal and Police Officer the box of phones and letters.

“What we are going to do is call you in to my office one at a time, you will help us unlock your phone; read the letter to us and then we will determine the length of your punishment. Once we have determined everyone’s you will all be brought together once again for one last lecture, detailing how things will proceed from here. Miss McIntyre will monitor you while you wait and will report any further wrong doing. I suggest you behave for the first time today” Lexa said, and they gestured to Niylah to join them in the office.

Once Niylah was seated Clarke spoke up “Niylah is actually innocent, and her letter is not as important but considering that basically the entire class was at fault she’s come along anyway. I am sorry to implicate you in all of this, but I feel it would have been better to not exclude you from the outset. Your punishment is actually over once the lecture is given. Thank you for being an example of a decent human.”

Lexa and Kane just sat silently and waited while Clarke went through the students who hadn’t been involved before she called in Finn. The instant he swaggered in to the room like this was just another day and he was above whatever punishment they dished out Lexa was standing and barely prevented herself from opening up into a shouting match with the arrogant boy. Only Clarke’s subtle shake of her head from outside of Finn’s eyeline stopped her from going completely overboard.

“Mr Collins let us hear your apology letter” Lexa said; face once again wearing the mask of a professional, cool calm and collected.

“With pleasure Lexa” Finn said, smiling like he was immune, and Clarke was forced to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself exploding on the boy. “I Finn Collins do most humbly apologise for getting caught gawking and recording the nipples of Clarke” Finn put down the letter and tried to flash a smile, but Lexa stood and moved quickly and held her face an inch from his with a murderous expression.

“That’s not an apology, not even a flimsy excuse. That is you admitting your guilt and not even acting sorry that you got caught. You have revealed yourself to be a disgusting, pathetic excuse for a male. You will not only be expelled from this school but should Mrs Griffin or her wife decide to press charges I would really hate to be you. Oh and expulsion is not your only punishment, Officer Kane here has a program for you to enrol in and should you fail to attend at any point in the three month course...” Lex’s voice was low and soft as she looked him up and down and made an expression that made it clear she found him lacking “well you might just wish you lived in a society that ended suffering quickly.”

Finn gulped loudly as Lexa finished her threat and returned to her desk. “Kane, hand him the details of the sexual predator course.” Finn took the documents and gave a sneer and left Lexa’s office for the final time.

Bellamy was next and his letter wasn’t nearly as bad as Finn’s but the events of the day and the evidence on his phone gave him the same punishment. Lexa and Clarke were not playing around, everyone with evidence on their phones got thrown into Kane’s course with suspension and detention for extended periods of time.

…

Clarke sighed with relief when she and Lexa walked through the door to their house together. It had been a long day, punishing students and then informing their parents took hours. She just wanted to settle down with Lexa but it seemed that Lexa had other plans and had her pressed against the door kissing her hard.

Clarke returned the kiss with enthusiasm, watching how Lexa got so possessive and defensive of her today had been incredibly hot and this was almost as if Lexa was trying to prove a point. Her intense kisses moved along her jaw while Lexa’s hands started to roam across Clarke’s chest until they landed on her breasts where they stopped and Lexa leaned back and looked at Clarke, eyes dark with arousal.

“I was so fucking pissed off that anybody but me even got a little glimpse of those beautiful nipples of yours” Lexa said, voice low and sultry and sending waves of arousal through Clarke, the fingers giving her nipples a quick squeeze helped.

“Watching you get all possessive and angry at them, all over a shirt was hot” Clarke said then moaned as Lexa leaned back and literally ripped Clarke’s shirt off. The buttons popped and rattled across the hardwood floor and the fabric tore. The heat of the moment was totally lost when Clarke looked at the remains of her shirt in Lexa’s hands.

“Did my shirt offend you in some way?” Clarke said and laughed as Lexa tossed the fabric aside.

“It betrayed me, shared your nipples with people that aren’t me or able to appreciate their true beauty” Lexa said before she removed Clarke’s bra and latched on to one of Clarke’s now famous nipples with her mouth. “Mine. All mine” Lexa said as she sucked and nipped at Clarke’s nipples.

Clarke smiled and looked at her wife with love before lust took over and they spent the night relaxing and unwinding after the day they had, while Lexa worshipped her nipples that had caused such a stressful day.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that? Was that ok? It feels a bit weird. Anyway thanks for reading catch you lovely people soon.


End file.
